1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to carrying cases, and in particular, carrying cases that provide one or more features for facilitating ease of travel.
2. Background
Conventional carrying cases, such as conventional cases for carrying portable computers, do not provide a combination of features for facilitating ease of travel as provided by the invention described herein.
For example, modern travel, and in particular modern airline travel, involves heightened security procedures that require a traveler to provide one or more important documents, such as an airline ticket, boarding pass, passport and/or other identification, at one or more checkpoints during a trip. Constantly accessing and presenting these documents can be inconvenient and time-consuming for the traveler. Moreover, each time the documents are removed and returned to storage, the traveler runs the risk of dropping or misplacing them, particularly when in a hurry. Conventional carrying cases do not provide a means for storing such important travel-related documents in a manner that allows for quick, secure and easy access, viewing and storage of same during travel.